


Bred by the Shota of Gotham

by SlyAdam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Breast Sucking, Breeding, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Garter Belt, Height Differences, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Stockings, Straight Shota, Thighjob, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Woman/Boy, big penis, cum in mouth, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Selina Kyle has an encounter with a young boy one night in a Gotham alleyway... and she decides to do naughty, naughty things with him.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/oc, Leslie Thompkins/OC, Pamela Isley/OC, Selina Kyle/OC
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for Pitt (the other one).
> 
> Enjoy some wholesome /ss/ and breeding.
> 
> EDIT: 100 Kudos as of 18/02/2020. Thank you all.

Selina Kyle’s ears twitched. She could hear somebody, creeping up behind her. This wasn’t good. She was not defenseless by any means, but an encounter with Jack the Ripper alone in an alleyway was not something she fancied. The movement was too close. If he was going to pounce on her, Selina needed to be prepared. She turned around to face him, and...

…It was just of the young orphan boys.

‘Oh, my. You scared me, Allen.’ said Selina. ‘I thought you might’ve been the Ripper. You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!’

The small boy dressed in orphanage rags hung his head low, a little intimidated. ‘Sorry. I... I didn’t mean to scare you.’

‘I’m curious – why were you following me? You’re not in trouble at all, but I just wanted to ask.’

Allen blushed and looked away from her. ‘Well... it’s just...’

‘Come on, little guy. You can tell me.’

‘I just think you’re really pretty and I like you, so I started to f-follow you! I’m sorry, it’s just that I love looking at you so much. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to see you some more...’

Selina had not been expecting that at all! ‘Oh! That’s adorable. I’m... honestly quite flattered.’ Selina glanced in both directions of the alleyway, checking for passerby. This night had pleasant weather, for Gotham, at least. She noted how spacious the alley itself was. Not too dirty, either. ‘I’m very flattered, in fact. You’re so sweet.’ The busty lady was beginning to have dirty thoughts. The cat ears on her head, hidden well by her hair, began to twitch. She kept her cat tail wrapped around her waist, unwilling to expose the strange secrets of her body just yet. ‘Honestly, it’s been a while since a boy has complimented me like that. I think you deserve a reward.’

‘A reward?’ Allen looked at the older lady curiously. He liked and admired her very much – was she really going to give him a reward? This was the best day ever!

Selina took the little boy by the hand. ‘Here. Follow me. Right over... there.’

+++

Selina, gripping Allen’s hand tightly, led him behind one of the dumpsters in the spacious alley. She had a coy smile on her face. She reached her hands up to her jacket, fiddling with it. ‘You’re so cute, Allen,’ said Selina, ‘tell me, have you ever... seen a girl’s breasts before?’

Allen was beginning to feel nervous. Just him and a gorgeous, kind lady, alone in an alleyway? ‘No... never.’

‘That can be the start of your reward, then.’ Selina unbuttoned her jacket, exposing her blosue to Allen. The young boy’s eyes went wide as she continued, unbuttoning her blouse to reveal more and more of her gorgeous cleavage. She spread her blouse aside too, showing off her bra-covered breasts to the little boy. Her bra was of a lovely, high-quality black lace material. Selina didn’t intend to skimp out on such a thing. Underwear was the wrapping for the two bouncy presents beneath. Allen stared at the two breasts, trying to remain calm. ‘My breasts are 38DD.’

‘Wha...?’

‘It means they’re nice and big, sweetheart. Do you like them?’

‘I love them! They’re so amazing. Thank you so much, Miss Selina!’

Selina bit her lip. The Catwoman wanted to reward and pleasure this boy some more, and she wanted to make him feel good. She couldn’t quite describe why, beyond that he was very cute, friendly, and attracted to her... well, honestly, those were good enough reasons, right? ‘You can touch them. My breasts. I’d like you to touch them and squeeze them as much as you like.’

Allen’s jaw dropped. ‘You’re serious?’

Selina nodded. ‘Entirely. Here.’ She grabbed the boy’s small, warm hand, and moved it up towards her breast, placing it on the bare flesh. Allen looked he might explode with nerves and excitement. He rubbed his hand across the older, taller woman’s breast, then moved his second hand up. ‘Do what you want. Give them a squeeze, a rub... whatever you like. I’m feeling _very_ generous tonight.’

Allen nodded wordlessly, doing as Selina said. He’d never imagined this was how his evening would go. Like many days, this one had been long and somewhat difficult for the orphan boy. But thanks to Selina, thanks to her kindness, her help... it was just a bit better. It was rapidly becoming more than only a little bit better. He was touching breasts for the first time in his life! He’d not even kissed a girl, and only half-understood how babies were made. An older boy he knew had explained quite a bit to him, though...

He kneaded Selina’s breasts, squeezing the soft, warm flesh in his hands. It was just lovely. The experience of touching a woman’s tits was indescribable. If he had to describe it... awesome, amazing, exciting, and fun! Allen didn’t fully understand why. It felt so right to have a pair of big, thick, squishy breasts in his small hands, attached to a woman he thought was absolutely gorgeous.

Allen noticed something, and stopped his movements. He was getting... hard. This had happened quite a few times, now. His dick began to bulge against his pants, the orphan boy taking his hands off Selina’s breasts. He loved them, but... ‘Um, Miss Selina. My... private parts. Sorry. This happens, sometimes.’

Selina knew deep down that she’d already set herself on a path she would go all the way down. A boy this cute pushed all her buttons. And that bulge... wow! ‘That’s completely normal, baby. Wow, you look quite big down there. I’m going to have to take a look!’

‘So... it’s nothing wrong?’

‘Like I said, baby. Totally normal. It shows that you’re becoming a big, strong man! Your dick going all hard like this is a good thing. After all, it means I can make you feel _really_ good. Tell me – have you played with it much?’

‘Uh... that’s kind of embarrassing to talk about.’

Selina winked at him. Allen wanted to see her lovely dark hair sometime, too... it was currently covered by the large hat she wore. ‘I _promise_ I won’t tell anybody about it. Not a soul.’

‘Well... yes. A little bit. It feels kind of weird to touch, though. Sometimes it takes a really long time to go down.’

Selina smiled at him. ‘Do you trust me? I can make it feel _amazing.’_

With only a second’s hesitation, Allen nodded. ‘Even if it didn’t feel good, you let me touch your boobs... if you want to do something with me, then that’s fine!’

Selina’s heart positively melted. ‘You’re so considerate! Let me please you, right now...’ she bent down, getting onto her knees in the alleyway. This felt so dirty, knowing what she was about to do to a small, young boy behind a dumpster in a Gotham alleyway... prim and proper, was she? No, she was a dirty, shota-loving slut. This cute kid was in for a fun night. She started to unbutton the boy’s long pants, before reaching inside to get his cock out. She was immediately impressed. ‘Wow, oh my! This is amazing, Allen...’

Little Allen blushed. ‘Is it really?’

‘This...’ Selina gasped, putting her head right up close to the boy’s immature cock. Honestly, though, calling it ‘immature’ seemed unfair. ‘This cock must be a good seven or eight inches! I’d really have to say eight... that. I must admit, this is a surprise, but... you have an excellent cock, Allen!’

‘C... cock?’

‘Yes, cock. That’s the naughty word for this thing...’ Selina leaned in and gave the tip a lick. Allen gasped. ‘You must care about your cock. Even though you’re an orphan, it seems quite clean.’

‘Uh, yeah. I try to look after it. I don’t want it getting all dirty, or anything. What are you going to do with it?’

‘I’m going to suck on it. You’re going to start to feel really, really good. Eventually, it’ll feel like something’s coming out... just let it alllll out into my mouth, okay?’

Allen looked at her quizzically, then nodded. ‘Okay. So, you’re just going to... oh! Ooooh...’ Selina took the boy’s cock into her mouth slowly, sucking with a loud, wet noise. Allen’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned loudly. This was like nothing he’d ever felt. Selina got as much of his cute, huge cock into her mouth as she could, successfully fitting the entire length in. This was a little difficult... this kid was hung like a horse!

And Selina didn’t mind one bit!

She could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper into degeneracy, her mind flooding with ideas of things to do to this adorable boy. She drew his cock out of her mouth, leaving it coated in a thick trail of saliva. Allen moaned cutely; a high-pitched noise that made Selina immediately want to suck him hard and fast.

She began to properly show the boy oral sex, and the alleyway was filled with the lewd sounds of Selina Kyle, the Catwoman, giving a blowjob to a hung, young boy. The streets at this time were deserted; nobody could hear Allen’s cute, excited moans, which slowly became deep, hungering growls. The quiet, wet sucking noises of Selina’s ministrations were the only other sounds travelling through the night air.

As if on instinct, Allen put a hand on the older woman’s head, knocking off her hat. She moaned and purred like a cat, and Allen didn’t seem at all put-off by the cat ears adorning Selina’s head. His mouth wide open in pleasure and his eyes unfocused, he ran his fingers through Selina’s sleek, dark hair. It was so smooth and wonderful... so clean. It smelled as lovely as she did, so proper and perfect. It didn’t match at all with the true image of the woman – she was hungrily sucking off a preteen boy, revealing her strange, catlike features. Allen did not notice the black tail wrapped around her body. If he did, he’d have it paid it little mind, too busy focusing on the strange, wonderful pressure building up in his swollen cock.

Selina opened her eyes, bobbing back and forth a moderate pace on the boy’s hard eight-inch dick. His balls were nothing to scoff at, either. Though almost pristine, with only a few hairs, they were fat and bulging. Selina knew she was in for a huge, hot load poured down her throat soon. She couldn’t wait. It had been so long since she’d tasted young cock, and she’d never had one of such excellent size and girth. She sucked eagerly, the wet noises of lewdness echoing across the stones of the Gotham alleyway.

Allen kept feeling Selina’s lovely hair and strange set of cat ears, but he had his eyes squeezed shut. He was trying to hold in the pressure Selina had talked about... but just as she’d said, it was going to come out. This was a natural thing? It felt really great, but it felt something was going to explode in his dick... he felt it wise to warn Selina. ‘Something’s coming, Selina... I, uh, I don’t know how to describe it. I-it's like you said! Ah...’ Selina kept sucking. Upon hearing Allen’s moans, she moved to as fast a pace as she could, wanting to taste the cum of a young boy. Within thirty seconds, she got her wish. She moaned, feeling the little boy’s cock begin to pulse. Selina made a quiet purring noise, happy with how this was going.

‘Ah... ahhhhhhh!’ Allen leaned back against the wall, feeling a surging pleasure course through his cock. The boy’s first orgasm damn near made him faint – nothing had ever been so amazing. It was as if everything in his body was released in an explosion of pleasure. Selina moaned, tasting the huge, virile spurts of boycum. The first few squirted directly down her throat, and she swallowed with loud gulps. She let the following few jets of sperm collect on her tongue, before gulping again, continuing until the boy was spent. She swallowed the entire load, drinking down the boy’s sperm.

‘Mm…’ Selina pulled off of Allen’s dick, licking her lips. ‘Ah… that was great, baby. How did it feel?’

‘A… _amazing…’_ replied little Allen. He was trying not to collapse. ‘What _was_ that? What did I shoot into your mouth?’

‘Don’t worry about it, baby. Like I said, it’s all normal. Do you want to do something even better than that? I’ll show you my most private parts, if you like.’

‘S-sure. But, wait… even _better_ than that?’

‘Just relax.’ Selina smiled. ‘And follow my lead.’ She grabbed the boy’s shoulders. ‘Sit. This area here is nice and clean.’ Allen obeyed, sitting himself down on the stone pavement. He watched Selina with interest, his eyes going wide once again as she pulled her skirt up. He could see her underwear! It matched the material hugging her breasts. Selina reached her hands up and moved her pretty panties to the side, exposing her wet slit to the young orphan boy. He looked at the area with curiosity, his heart racing as Selina climbed atop him. His huge young dick remained erect, ready and eager for a second round. Selina straddled the boy’s lap, suspending her dripping wet pussy entrance over Allen’s cock. She bit her lip in anticipation. ‘Here I go. Congratulations on becoming a man, sweetheart.’ With a wet, loud noise, she penetrated herself on Allen’s cock.

‘Whooooa…’ moaned the young boy. The sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt. He tried to process the blend of wondrous sensations; the hot, tight, wet feeling. ‘Ah…’ Selina started to bounce up and down on his cock, taking the boy’s entire length into her slutty pussy. She moved quite gently, bouncing up and down. Her tits jiggled with each movement as she moaned and purred in quiet pleasure. She smiled, watching Allen’s bewildered, childish face. It was amazing how such a cute boy could have such a big cock. Selina wondered if she’d be able to stop at fucking him just once. Allen’s dick fit her perfectly – there was no other way to describe it.

‘Hey.’ Said Selina, continuing with her gentle, measured movements. ‘Suck on my breasts. Suck my nipples… I want you to do it, so bad.’ She moved her hand to the back of Allen’s head, and cradled him against her chest. The small boy found himself smothered in an older woman’s big tits, and he didn’t mind one bit. He took a moment to process what Selina had said; distracted by the outstanding pleasure he felt below. He reached his hands to her bra, moving it a bit… and out popped Selina’s big breasts, and her nipples! Allen, without a second’s hesitation, wrapped his lips around the cat woman’s left tit. He sucked on her, pleasuring Selina.

Selina felt fantastic. The gentle bounces were getting her off very quickly, and now that Allen was being a good boy, and doing exactly as she asked, her arousal was spiking quickly. She knew she would cum all over his cock and trap him inside her, forcing him to release his juvenile seed against her womb… the thought of getting pregnant by a young orphan boy almost made her orgasm on the spot. She cradled the boy’s head, holding him nice and close so he could enjoy her mature nipples as much as possible.

‘Ooooo…’ moaned Selina. ‘This feels fantastic, Allen. You’re making me feel _so_ good! Please, cum inside me. I’d love for you to fill my womb up!’

‘You… ah…’ Allen pulled off her breasts. ‘You want me to do it inside your hole, now?’

‘It’s… ah… called my pussy. Cum inside my pussy!’ Selina kept bouncing, now going a little bit faster. She was going to cum any moment. That would truly seal the deal – if she was doing the math correctly, then tonight was a night in which she was most fertile. The consequences did not bother her at all in this moment. Nothing would deprive her of a load of boycum getting ejaculated straight into her womb. ‘Do it, Allen… do it! Flood my womb with your seed. I don’t mind if you put a child in me!’ Selina felt surprised to hear herself saying those words, but she meant them. She kept moaning, squeezing Allen against her breasts.

The young boy was too smothered in tits to respond properly. ‘Mmmm!’ he tried to warn, ‘mm, mm… mmmmmmmm…!’ Selina cried out, feeling the boy fill her cunt up. She cried out in ecstasy as she came on his cock, squeezing and milking the boy for every bit of life-giving seed he had. Allen felt the best, most amazing feeling he ever had in his short life. Selina squeezed him tightly in her warm, tight hole, making him pulse and squirm as he ejaculated within the deepest reaches of her cunt.

Selina rode out her orgasm, keeping the cute boy close. She smiled down at him, feeling his hair like a proud mother. The boy’s mouth was still attached to one of her tits, and he was licking her, slowly and tentatively. ‘Oh, baby…’ said Selina, ‘I’m glad I decided to do that. You’re absolutely gorgeous, you are.’

Allen stopped sucking the woman’s nipple. He glanced downward briefly as he felt something drip down onto his softening cock. ‘Thank you, so much, Selina… I love you lots… that was the greatest thing ever.’ Selina smiled, chuckling quietly as she rose off of Allen. His cock fell out of her with a ‘pop’, while she started to slide her panties back on and re-dress herself. She grabbed Allen by the shoulders, bringing him to his feet.

‘I don’t think we’re done. Let’s go somewhere else.’ Selina said.

‘Wha…? What do you mean?’

‘Come home with me.’

‘You mean you’re going to adopt me?’

‘Not necessarily… but you’re welcome to stay at my house if it means we can do things like this more often.’

‘Awesome!’

She took Allen by the hand. She knew this was the night her life had changed… changed into that of being a cute orphan boy’s busty breeding slut. That sounded amazing. ‘Come, Allen. I want another load inside me.’

+++

6 Months Later

‘Ah… yes, yes. Keep going, Allen, please!’ Selina begged the young boy with more and more desperation every day. She grew hornier with every day that passed, for one reason in particular. ‘Yes, yeees… keep fucking my pregnant pussy!’

‘Ah… you’re squeezing me really tight, Selena!’ Allen, entirely naked, thrust with reckless abandon into Serena’s fat pussy. The cat woman’s belly was now quite swollen with Allen’s baby. She cradled the round flesh in her hand, feeling the cute baby kick as she moaned in pleasure. Selina wondered what the child would look like. Either she’d pop out another cute baby boy who’d take after his father and have a big dick, or maybe she’d have another horny little cat girl…

Selina was naked except for a black garter belt and stockings she wore; items surreptitiously purchased for her and her little lover. Her black cat-like tail was now on full display, and Allen thought it looked quite cute, wiggling and wagging around as Selina’s butt jiggled. Her entire body bounced with each eager thrust her young baby daddy made – her breasts jiggled with each rough movement. They’d swelled to an enormous G-cup, ready and milk-filled to feed Allen’s child. The nipples had darkened, and Selina begged the boy constantly to suck her dry of her nourishing milk. He’d now perfected the art of making her cum by pleasuring only her tits.

‘Oh…’ Allen held the thick ass of his older lover as he pistoned himself in and out, feeling himself hit the deepest parts of Selina’s cunt. Her butt had become rounder and shapelier while she grew his child, and her hips had widened to eventually deliver it. ‘Selina, you’re so beautiful! I’ll put as many little babies in you as you want!’ Allen understood how everything worked, now. He had no issues with becoming a father at such a young age. Selina Kyle was going to have his child – that was something he didn’t want to wait years for.

He kept moving his dick in and out. Selina had explained things to him properly… on the day she’d told him a baby was inside her belly. Allen had immediately taken to the idea, especially so once he’d seen her breasts start to get bigger. He could just bury his head in those big baby feeders all day. Sometimes he did like to just lay there with her, nestling his head on her tits, or suckling on her milk. Other times he’d put his head to her belly, listening to the movements and heartbeat of his child. Allen knew he’d love the baby, boy or girl – not so much because it was his baby, but because he’d made it with Selina. The idea was simply amazing.

‘OooooooooooOOOOOH!’ moaned Selina, close to cumming. She’d never felt more perfect than now; with a big bulging belly and enormous, leaking tits. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to drool, unable to do anything but moan like a bitch and beg for her master’s seed in her cunt. She loved everything about Allen, and would gladly be his breeding slut for as long as she was able. She could feel her walls tightening, her baby kicking. Her breasts began to leak once again, dripping milk onto her well-kept bed. It was Allen’s bed now, too. They slept together, with the young boy loving to wrap his arms around her body and lay his head on her soft, huge breasts. They were true lovers, a woman and a boy, and Selina frequently thought back to that night in the alleyway.

Like then, she was about to have a powerful orgasm. ‘C-uh! Ahhhhhhh!’ Selina couldn’t even get the words out. She orgasmed all over Allen’s big cock, which only seemed to get bigger with time. Allen groaned and grunted as he too released a load, as he had several hundred times. Selina moaned and whimpered, purring in delight as she felt her pussy fill up with her lover’s cock milk. Her eyes stayed rolle back and she continued to let a trickle of drool fall from her mouth. She then collapsed forward in pleasure, too orgasmed-out to do anything but pant.

‘Oh… thank you so much.’

Allen fell back, his cum beginning to leak from the cat woman’s cunt. His life had gone from quite destitute and sexless… to having a beautiful older girlfriend, pregnant with a baby he’d put inside her. She even acted kind of like a mommy to him. Allen and Selina had become as close as a husband and wife, which they acted like in most ways, behind closed doors. Though their relationship was still taboo due to the age gap, and Selina’s big, gravid pregnancy out of wedlock… neither cared one bit.

They were happy, and the social standards of Gotham were not the most important thing in the world. Allen felt his cock go flaccid, slowly. Perhaps this was enough for today… he smiled. No, he knew they weren’t done. It was only afternoon. He closed his eyes, thinking of what they might do in the evening. Perhaps Selina would ride him again, or make him pleasure her pussy with his tongue. Allen would do anything to make her happy and satisfy her. Anything was worth doing this every day with the beautiful, dark-haired cat lady, and giving her as many babies as she asked for.

He felt Selina sidle up to him, cuddling the boy happily. Allen embraced her, feeling her large body against his. Her pregnant belly pressed against his small body. ‘I love you, Selina… if you want more babies, I’ll put as many in your belly as you want me to, and I’ll shoot my cum whenever you ask! I’ll do it always!’

Selina stroked his hair. ‘That’s my boy...’ she smiled. ‘You’re so sweet…’


	2. Sister Leslie Thompkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nun visits to check up on Selina Kyle's pregnancy, but gets more than she bargained for.  
> A lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for Pitt (the other one, again)
> 
> Don't think I've actually written an anal scene before.  
> 8===D {o}
> 
> 8=D~~ {O}  
>  ~ ~ ~

Leslie  Thompkins strode up to the house on the quiet Gotham street. She checked her surroundings frequently, feeling quite wary. A lone nun on the street, on a night like this... she felt glad that she’d reached her destination without incident. She knew the inhabitant of this house would pose her no threat, at least.

‘Ms. Kyle?’ she knocked on the door. ‘Ms. Kyle? It’s Leslie. I’m here to check on your pregnancy.’ No response. ‘Ms. Kyle?’ Leslie huffed. She knocked on the door and called a few times, hoping someone would answer. She shook her head and gave up, trying the doorknob to find it unlocked. ‘Selina Kyle? I’m here to- good lord!’

In the bedroom, just ahead of her, Selina Kyle was bent over a double bed. The wide-open bedroom door gave  Leslie  an uninterrupted view of everything on display. ‘Oh... Leslie! I was... well, I don’t think I can really explain this.’ The pregnant catwoman said.

‘I told you I  could hear her ...’ a young boy, far too young, was behind her. He had his... privates... shoved deep inside of Selina.

Leslie didn’t initially know how to react. ‘I... well, this is... enlightening.’

‘Should I stop now ?’ muttered the boy.

‘No, baby. But slow down a bit.’ Selina had a cheeky smile on her face. ‘Leslie. The baby is doing very well.’ She held a hand down to her pregnant belly, over which she had stretched a simple black shirt. ‘It’s quite energetic indeed! I think it’ll be a lovely little boy.’

‘Hi, miss.’ said the small boy fucking Selina. ‘I’m Allen.’

Leslie crept forward slowly, flabbergasted at the sight, and of the couple’s boldness. Selina Kyle, the beautiful, upstanding lady... was having intercourse with a young boy! And yet... Leslie felt nowhere close to as shocked as she should’ve been. ‘I... I see. Pleased to meet you.’ Leslie felt a surprising feeling... one she tried above all else to suppress. She thought of the vow she’d taken, and continued creeping towards the two. ‘You two are... having... sexual intercourse.’

‘Correct!’ replied Selina.

‘This young boy, Allen, here... he is your child’s father?’

‘Yeah, I’m the baby’s dad!’ replied Allen. ‘I love how Selina’s having a baby for me. I hope it’s a girl, though.’

‘Hmm...’ Leslie could not deny herself any longer. She felt, as it was sometimes described... a fire in her loins. It had been so long since she’d felt this way, and it always happened around adorable young boys. The one fucking Selina certainly fit the bill. ‘So, all this time, your young Allen has been visiting you to satiate your... sexual needs?’

‘Mm...’ Selina purred. ‘Right there, baby... and yes to the second part. Allen lives here with me. I’d been hiding him away for your visits... but I guess I got a little careless! Silly me.’

‘ Right… careless…’ muttered Allen, trying not to smile.

‘No matter.’ said Leslie. ‘I... oh...’ she felt herself becoming very wet – Allen had pulled his long, thick cock out of Selina, and was slowly jacking himself off. She’d never laid eyes upon something so forbidden... or quite so arousing. ‘Tell me, Selina... is Allen a satisfactory lover?’

‘Yes! He’s amazing.’ Selina wiggled her thick butt at Allen. ‘He gives me such powerful orgasms. I really do love him.’ She leaned down to give Allen a kiss, and to stroke his hair.

Leslie wordlessly closed the door behind  her ... and locked it, too. ‘Miss Selina... you’ve seemed very happy these past months. This boy is the reason why?’

‘I would say that, yes. Why do you ask?’

‘I was just...’ she hesitated. ‘No, it’s nothing.’

‘Go on, say it.’ Selina faced her, the catwoman’s pregnant gut protruding outward. She was quite thick, and wonderfully proportioned thanks to the hormones of pregnancy.

Leslie felt strangely enamoured. ‘I’d like to... run a few tests on little Allen too, if you don’t mind.’

Selina chuckled. ‘I know exactly what you mean... and I wouldn’t mind one bit!’ 

Leslie strode over to Allen, her eyes fixed on the young boy’s huge cock. ‘Thank you.’ she said. As if a slave to some outside force, Leslie got onto her knees in front of Allen. Never in all her years had she been this close to a huge, thick penis... and never had she been so close to a naked, cute boy. The  child had such an alluring quality about him... Leslie found her hesitations slowly melting away. ‘God forgive me for what I’m about to do....’ she muttered. Her allegiance to the lord was strong, but...

...she wanted to taste cock.

A lifetime of chastity had strange effects on the mind. Leslie reasoned that she was, in technical terms, still a virgin if she did this. With that rationality, she took the tip of Allen’s cock into her mouth.

‘Oh! Ok.’ said Allen. He looked to Selina, as if awaiting confirmation that this was fine. The older woman was nodding and smiling broadly. Allen figured she’d stop her if there was a problem, anyway. For now, Selina stood to the side, cradling her pregnant belly as another woman started to work her lover’s cock.

‘Careful,’ said Selina, ‘he’s hung like a horse, and  cums like one, too! Well, I’m assuming so. I don’t actually know that.’

Leslie fit half of the boy’s length into her mouth, a bit surprised at the taste. Salty, a bit slimy... but not too bad. She sucked away gingerly, feeling uncertain about how to proceed. She bobbed her mouth around the halfway point of Allen’s length, unwilling to shove it all in her mouth just yet. She licked at the tip, curious about the spongy, squishy texture of his glans. Leslie grunted quietly. ‘So strange...’

‘It’s an excellent cock, Leslie.’ said Selina. ‘I’m happy to share it, but you really should put some more effort into things. Take it all in your mouth.’

‘i shall.’ Leslie gazed at little Allen’s cock, and put her mouth over it once again. She took his length further and further in, beginning to squint as she struggled with the final few inches. What a freakish child – a kind, young lad with a monster dick. She made her best attempt at a  deepthroat , sucking down as much of the warm, slick cock as she could. Leslie licked across Allen’s shaft, clumsily moving it in and out. 

At least, she thought she was clumsy. ‘You’re pretty good at this, Leslie!’ said Allen. ‘I thought nuns didn’t do this kind of stuff?’ 

‘Mm.’ Leslie did not answer. She continued to suck on the boy’s cock, also reaching a hand up to stroke his fat balls. How old was this child? She could not believe it. She’d tried to suppress her desires for so long, and succeeded... until now. No, no, she was still a virgin, but... young boys were her weakness.

‘Sister Leslie,’ said Selina, leaning against the wall with a hand on her tummy. Her other hand was touching her cunt. ‘Let him cum in your mouth. There’s no harm in it.’

‘Mm...’ Leslie closed her eyes, bracing for it. A voice nagged in the back of her mind...  _ you’re a fucking nun, stop sucking a little boy’s dick!  _ She ignored it. She could feel the young boy’s length began to sort of... ‘pulse’. Was he about to-?’

‘Ah! Leslie! I’m  cumming !’ Leslie gave a cry of surprise as a torrent of cum squirted down her throat. She couldn’t even taste the warm liquid initially – Allen had started to orgasm right when she had his length fully in her mouth. She moved herself back a bit, feeling spurts of warm  jizz spilling out onto her tongue. It was... a bit salty. She didn’t particularly mind it – the slut part of her brain was taking over with every second that passed. The voice screaming in her head quietened with every rope of juvenile sperm that Allen shot into her mouth. She drank down all of it, the reaction coming to her naturally.

Leslie pulled off. ‘Ah!’ Allen’s cock slid out of her mouth with a ‘pop’. She remained steady, panting heavily. ‘Oh, my...’

‘Wonderful.’ Leslie looked over to Selina, and her eyes widened in shock. The cat lady had removed all of her clothes barring a garter belt and stockings, exposing her large pregnant belly and huge, milky tits. ‘Leslie. You have more to do. Allen can cum a whole lot, and there’s much more you need to learn.’ Leslie watched, rapt, as Selina got on her knees in front of Allen, squishing herself up against Leslie’s side. ‘Strip down. Get your breasts out and fuck him with them. He loves that.’

‘Yeah!’ replied Allen.

Leslie hesitated again, but then started to grin.  ‘That does sound like a fine idea. You’re a treasure, little Allen.’ Leslie removed her top, including her habit , and undid her bra as fast as if it were natural instinct, letting her H cup breasts free with a ‘pop’. Allen giggled at the noise, then noticed something.

‘Leslie, you’ve got an extra set of ears, too?’ Allen said.

Leslie nodded. ‘Those of a fox.’

‘I think it’s cute . ’ remarked the young boy.  ‘But why is it like that? It’s so odd.’

‘It’s...’ Leslie paused. ‘A rare mutation. Some shun it, so I usually hide it. It was passed down from my father... he too was a man with  beast-like features. His were even more visible... I’m glad I can usually cover them up.’

‘My father was, too.’ said Selina. ‘Only, he had the features of a cat. Beast people are around... we are rare, and beautiful. You should feel privileged to have two of us together.’

‘I do! Leslie, you’re really beautiful, too.’ said Allen.

‘Thank you.’ replied Leslie. ‘ Now... ’ Going back to gazing at Selina’s impressive breasts, Leslie followed the other woman’s lead. Selina wrapped her enormous, squishy tits around one side of Allen’s cock. Following Selina’s gestures, Leslie wrapped her own tits around the other end, smothering Allen’s dick with the flesh of four plump, mature breasts.

‘Just keep following my lead.’ said Selina, feeling a kinship of sorts with the slutty nun. She liked the idea of sharing her well-hung little lover around, so long as it was with women she personally liked. ‘Try to sort of  massage him with your tits. Squish them against him. Don’t be afraid to get rough.’ 

Suppressing her morals and doing as Selina did, Leslie squished her enormous breasts around Allen’s cock length. She’d endured many a remark on her enormous rack. Though she’d always rebuked the comments, the occasional young boy made a more innocent, genuine remark on her appearance... keeping her natural urges in check was possible then. But not now. She slapped her tits roughly against Allen’s cock. The feeling was... strangely pleasurable. She looked up at Allen’s face, seeing the boy moaning quietly. She’d thought doing this would be difficult, but with Selina’s instruction, everything seemed to be going well. The young boy above her looked pleased, at least.

‘Leslie,’ said Allen. ‘I’m... I’m going to cum, soon.’

‘Already?’

‘Oo...’ moaned Selina. ‘He’s going to shoot his sperm onto us. You want that, don’t you?’ Leslie did. Leslie increased the pace of her breast-fucking. ‘Nothing wrong with that. I assure you, it’s excellent. Besides, you’d still be a virgin.’

Leslie  _ could  _ argue with that... but she didn’t want to. She squeezed Allen’s cock as hard she could, feeling it throb strangely again... she locked eyes with Selina, having many thoughts about the other woman. Pregnancy suited her body so wonderfully, not least because of her expanded tits. She slapped them against Allen’s cock over and over, with practiced, calculated movements. 

Those movements were paying off.

‘Leslie... Selina …  ahh... ahhhh!’ Selina winked at her lover, and Leslie gasped as a rope of juvenile seed spattered against her face. A second struck her in the eye, which she thankfully had closed, freezing in place as Allen coated her with his hot, sticky load. She felt amazed – it was so warm, so wet! A spurt went into her wide-open mouth, another stained her lips. She stared, wide-eyed – with the eye that wasn’t covered in cum – as Allen kept  cumming , spraying Selina down as well. Cum dribbled down into the knocked-up catwoman’s tits, and some went onto her outstretched tongue. There must have been good a ten, eleven spurts of  jizz .

Selena laughed. ‘Wonderful! Mm...’ she licked the cum off her face, watching as Leslie did the same. ‘Doing that made me horny as a goat! Sister Leslie  Thompkins ... you are a natural.’ Selina stood up, and hopped up onto the couple’s double bed bent down, taking care not to bump her baby belly into anything. Leslie gazed up to her, still licking the cum off her own face, as Selina Kyle spread herself out wide on the bed. Her bare pussy was soaking wet. ‘Eat my pussy.’

‘W...what?’

‘You heard me.’ Selina spread her pussy with two fingers. ‘I would like you to help me cum. It’s a very useful lesson... unless you have some issue with a girl wanting another girl to eat her out?’

Leslie looked at Allen, with his still-hard cock, then back to Selina, then back to Allen again. ‘Forgive me father, for I shall sin...’

‘Oh, come off it. What good’s a life without sex? Allen is a treasure, like you said. I knew the moment I first saw you that you loved young boys, too.’

‘Hey, she’s got a cool fox tail, too! I like it.’ Allen played with the fluffy tail a bit. He wondered how many more women had animal things like this?

Leslie grumbled, leaning down onto the bed and putting her face in front of Selina’s cunt. She stuck her own ass out, displaying her garter belt to Allen. Certainly not the typical underwear for a nun – Leslie had allowed herself that  minuscule indulgence. Leslie glanced back as she felt something warm rub against her. ‘Allen?’

‘Ignore him.’ said Selina. ‘He knows what to do.’ Allen poked his cock against Leslie’s thick butt. She wasn’t as thick and shapely as Selina, but that was to be expected. Leslie stuck out her tongue towards Selina’s pussy, while little Allen moved himself further down. He wanted to try something he liked to do – to see how Leslie would react.

Leslie began to lick Selina’s clit, and the pregnant woman moaned. ‘Mm... you’re quite a nice-looking lady, Sister Leslie. You really shouldn’t keep that head garb on. Those ears of yours are ever-so-cute.’

Leslie barely heard her. She was fast getting the hang of how to please a woman. Leslie kept telling herself,  _ I’m still a virgin. Everything is fine.  _ With that thought guiding her, she doubled her efforts, licking with fervour at Selina’s wet cunt, getting in close.

She felt a bit nervous, though... Allen had started to rub himself between her thighs. He did it slowly, but  made a movement as if he were having sex with her. Leslie didn’t want to admit how much she enjoyed it. The boy was still every bit as big, hard, and warm, and feeling him rub against her flesh was  pleasurable . Sex was so bizarre. Leslie kept as focused as she could on oral sex, trying to get a look at Selina’s face. The baby bump was in the way. Leslie paid it no heed, and kept licking, drawing varied patterns and movements on the pregnant catwoman’s clit.

‘Oooh! Ahhhh! Mmmm~’ Selina moaned and purred contentedly. This little fantasy of hers was finally coming to fruition. A nun was tonguing her clit with fervour, while her little lover boy prepared to fuck Leslie... but not in the way the fox-eared lady would be expecting.

‘You’ve got a really good body, Leslie.’ said Allen, pumping his cock back and forth. It reminded him of a breast fuck, shoving himself against soft flesh like this... sure, tits felt way better, but this was still a lot of fun. Allen still had quite a ways to go until his orgasm, and he was quickly growing tired of doing it this way. Besides, Leslie needed to be pleasured, too. ‘Can I do it now, Selina?’

‘Yes. Go ahead!’ replied Selina, smirking devilishly. The good little nun could still say she was a virgin...

But not that she wasn’t a slut.

Allen pulled his cock back, and began to poke it against Leslie’s asshole. Leslie’s eyes went wide, and she pulled away from Selina for a moment. ‘I... my ass?’

‘Yep!’ said Selina. ‘You’ll still be a virgin that way. You have to take his cock inside you at some point... why not anal? There’s nothing wrong with it. We’re in private, he’ll leave your pussy alone... and nobody ever has to know!’

‘I-I don’t know if it will fit in there.’

‘Come on, you’ll still be a virgin.’ Allen moved the garter belt, exposing Leslie’s wet pussy and ass.

‘That’s not the  probl-AAAAAH !’ Allen penetrated the fox lady’s ass, slipping his first inch inside. ‘Oh my good lord ! God forgive me... fuck my ass, please! Fuck it as hard as you can!’

‘That’s more like it!’ remarked Selina, rubbing her belly. ‘Now, what are you waiting for? Keep it up. My pussy’s aching now!’

Leslie obeyed, shoving her face into Selina’s cunt, trying to distract herself from the harsh, painful penetration in her own ass. How could a child be so well-hung? And why did it feel so  _ good?  _ Through all the pain, there was an indescribable, totally amazing feeling. It was like  nothing  Leslie had ever  felt. She could not speak even if she wanted to. She felt overwhelmed by the sensations, the entire thing a new  experience for her mature body.

‘Oh... my... good...  _ loooooord _ _!’  _ screamed Leslie. ‘I-  glmph !’ Selina smothered the woman with her pussy, silencing her cries. She was loving every moment of this, there was no doubt about it. Maybe one day Selina would let her boy impregnate the nun, as well! Selina thought she’d look wonderful with swollen tits and a big belly. Right now, though, she wanted to cum on the slutty nun. Her orgasm wasn’t coming just yet. Selina could hold back when she needed to, and she wanted to give Allen a chance to really get moving.

And getting moving he was. ‘Ah... ah... ah...’ the boy moaned softly. ‘Mm...’ He reached his hand up to feel Leslie’s tail, continuing to fuck her ass as deeply as he could. He couldn’t go too fast – the passage was very tight on his big cock. He gripped Leslie’s thick ass, squeezing and playing with the soft flesh, and her fox tail. He preferred most other kinds of sex with Selina – but understood why Leslie had to take it in the butt. She definitely felt different to Selina. Much tighter and less familiar. He liked it. He knew she couldn’t get pregnant in this hole, either. He wouldn’t say no if she asked for a baby, though. He’d probably have to ask Selina, first…

…but the cat lady seemed to have no issue with anything going  on  right now.

‘Mmm… mmmm…’ Selina moaned, then started to purr. She just lay back, enjoying being serviced. What a lovely evening this was. She could just lay back, with her fat tits and her fat belly, and let a mature, pretty woman lick her cunt. Leslie had been excellent for a lady with zero experience whatsoever. Maybe in the future she’d want Allen to fuck her cunt, too. Selina wasn’t sure how she felt about letting Leslie have her little husband’s baby…

_ ‘ _ You’re super tight, Leslie! Does it feel good for you, too?’ Asked Allen.

‘AAAAAH! GOD FORGIVE  MEEEEEE !’ Screamed Leslie, muffled slightly by the pussy in her face. She licked rapidly and frantically, her heart racing as she felt Allen thrust ing into her over  and over.  She’d never felt a more carnal and raw pleasure in her life.  She moaned and mewled into Selina’s pregnant pussy, wondering how much longer either of them could keep this up. Selina had become very, very wet – she’d orgasm at any moment. 

Leslie could feel it welling up in her own nether regions. The stimulation in her ass was going to make her have her first, mind-blowing orgasm at the age of… how old was she again? Older than the boy shoving his cock up her ass. Leslie felt him play with her tail, squeeze her ass, reach over to stroke her belly occasionally… everything felt new, exciting and wonderful. She was utterly lost to the pleasures of sex with a young, hung boy and his pregnant older wife. She couldn’t believe herself…

She couldn’t believe she hadn’t tried this sooner…

‘Ah… you’re not bad at this at all, Sister.’ Said Selina , her pussy beginning to quiver. ‘ I’m going to cum thanks to you. I can feel it… you ready to get squirted on?’

‘Mmmm!’ Leslie moaned.

‘Get ready! Allen?’

‘I’m gonna cum in her ass!’

‘Good. Open wide, Sister Leslie… ah… here it comes…  AAAAAAAH !’ Crying out, Selina  orgasmed onto the nun , squirting her liquid into the other woman’s mouth.  Leslie instinctively drank it down, in quiet disbelief that she was now sucking forbidden fluids from the cunt of a pregnant woman. She squirted and squirted, the rivers of Catwoman cum never seeming to cease. 

This orgasm felt particular ly  powerful to Sel ina ,  perhaps  due to the knowledge that she was corrupting a woman who was supposed to be pure, who was supposed to be above letting a young boy cum in her a ss. 

But  Leslie was not. Allen sent a hot load into her  asshole, enjoy ing how tightly the passage squeezed him. He filled her up as much as he could, squirting his  jizz for a third time that session. It really was no wonder Selina had gotten pregnant, with how much sperm young Allen had packed in his balls. He took a while to completely run out .

Meanwhile, just below him, Leslie was squirting obscenely, sending her cum everywhere.  It was the hugest, most indecent orgasm possible, with Leslie almost fainting from the insane pleasure assaulting her at both ends of her body. Her walls contracted, wanting to trap a cock that was busy trying to impregnate a different hole.

When all was said and done, a puddle of Allen and Leslie’s combined fluids had collected on the floor, and the once-graceful  nun  looked like nothing but a fucked-out breeding bitch for a young boy’s cock meat. Allen remained standing, breathing heavily, gazing upon the amazing sight before him.

Selina spoke first. ‘Outstanding. How was her ass, Allen?’

Allen nodded. ‘Really good. Really, really good.’

‘I…Ah… amazing.’ Managed Leslie. She started to move, sluggishly, falling onto her hands and knees.

Selina got up off the bed, looking down at the nearly-nude nun. ‘You were very good. Allen’s better, of course, but as far as oral sex goes, you didn’t disappoint.’

Leslie glanced up to the both of them. ‘Yes.. in future, Selina, and… Allen… I will be visiting for personal reasons, in addition to checking on the baby’s health.’

‘Personal, pleasurable reasons I’m sure.’ Selina, smirking like a mischievous cat, got on her hands and knees in front of Allen. ‘Now, my turn for cum?’

+++

A week later, Allen returned from the markets. Selina trusted him freely with money – he was always eager to run errands for his lovely catwoman wife and the baby in her belly. He opened the front door to their house, dropping off every item where it needed to be, before heading to the bedroom. ‘Selina?’ He opened the door. ‘I’m back from... oh, hi!’

‘Hi, baby.’ said Selina.

‘Hello again, Allen.’ said Leslie. ‘I’m here to visit.’

‘Cool!’ On his and Selina’s marital bed, she and Leslie were on their hands and knees. What a lovely surprise! They were fully clothed at the moment, but...

‘Thank you for running that errand, baby.’ said Selina. ‘So, it’s  time to think about which of us you want to fuck first!’ In unison, Selina and Leslie grabbed their skirts, and lifted them up over their butts. To entice Allen, they both started to shake their plump asses, their beast tails wagging happily. Allen couldn’t help but notice how vigorously Leslie’s was moving... what a lovely surprise. He’d almost forgotten Leslie was due to visit soon.

For some extra convincing, both women grabbed their damp underwear. They lowered the garments down to their thighs, displaying their soaked, aching pussies. Both women were absolutely beautiful, and looked so naughty displaying themselves like that. Allen just couldn’t decide - the pussy of the pregnant bombshell catwoman, or the ass of the slutty nun?

Women were so amazing. ‘I love both you ladies!’ said Allen. ‘I’ve got no idea who to pick first...’


	3. Hospital Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen waits for the birth of his child... but is quickly distracted by a pair of harlots.

Allen paced nervously. He fiddled and fidgeted, sick with worry. He stood right now in a Gotham hospital, in some of his nicer clothes that Selina had bought for him. Thoughts swam through his head. He didn’t know much about how to be a Dad – he'd never had one himself. As long as Selina was by his side, though, he felt like he could do just about anything. Still, she was the one currently giving birth to his child, with Sister Leslie by her side as the midwife. Allen felt a bit disgruntled that he couldn’t be in the room with her just because he was a man. It made no sense for so many reasons - he was going to be Daddy to the baby!

He put his hands in his pockets, continuing to pace outside the room. Abruptly, the door at the other end of the corridor opened, and two women Allen didn’t recognise emerged. One walked straight into him, her breasts whacking into his head. ‘Oh! Mind the rack, little guy.’ A pretty woman in a blue dress, a white folded hat and a white apron smiled down at Allen. Next to her, the other woman wore a white lab coat, with a green blouse and black skirt. ‘You alright, boy?’ 

‘Totally fine.’ Allen said, still looking crestfallen.

The women both noticed. ‘You’re not hurt, are you?’ asked the woman in a lab coat. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I’m just... I’m really worried about Selina! She’s in there with Sister Leslie, and I can’t be in there.’

‘Sister Leslie?’ queried the coated woman. ‘Leslie Thompkins?’

‘Yeah, that’s her. She’s helping Selina have my baby...’ the two women exchanged a look. ‘But... but I just wanna be in there so bad! They won’t let me, just ‘cause I’m a boy.’

The woman in the blue dress chuckled, leaning down to pat the boy on the head. He had lovely, soft hair, and was very, very cute. ‘You’re a gorgeous boy, you are. What’s your name? I’m Harleen Quinzel, and that weirdo lady is Pam Isley!’ the woman in the lab coat nodded. ‘I’m a nurse, and she’s some kinda fancy doctor.’

‘You know,’ said Pam, ‘I owe Sister Leslie a great deal. She was the one who told me to quit my previous, er... ‘profession’. If I hadn’t done that, I think I’d have ended up a victim of the Ripper... any friend of hers is a friend of mine. I study the science of plants, nowadays... If it weren’t for Leslie, I’d probably never have stopped being a, erm... dancer.’

‘So, wait, you seriously put a kid in the cat lady? That’s awesome!’ said Harleen. She bit her lip. ‘I think you need some comforting. Don’t you agree, Pam?’

‘Well, that wife of yours must see something in you if she’s giving birth to your child...’ Pam tapped her lips. Allen couldn’t help but notice her beautiful, flaming-red hair. ‘How about you come with the two of us to one of the exam rooms?’

Harleen gave an evil grin. ‘Yeah... you can forget all about your wife. She could be stuck in there for hours! How about you come with us and relax for a bit?’

Allen nodded. ‘Okay. I don’t want us to walk too far away, though...’

+++

Allen couldn’t believe this was happening again. 

After introducing himself and answering a few questions for nurse  Harleen and Doctor Pam... the two busty women had picked him up and sat him on a table. He could tell exactly what was going to happen next just from the looks in their eyes. They were reaching forward... Allen couldn’t help but notice just how big their breasts were. Both possessed E-cup knockers, but to Allen they were just ‘really big breasts’. 

‘How about we help you relax?’ asked Harleen. Pam and Harleen exchanged a look, before simultaneously reaching for Allen’s pants.

‘Hey!’ cried the boy. ‘Come on, I’ve got a wife... damn it...’ Allen knew it would be no use as his pants and undergarments were flung aside. His half-erect cock bounced out, striking Harleen in the face.

The pretty woman laughed. ‘That is  _ way  _ big for a kid. No wonder little miss Selina let it knock her womb up!’

‘I’d love that inside me…’ Pam remarked. She leaned in, and gave Allen’s cock a lick.  Harleen did the same, and the two of them combined quickly got him to full-mast. They both licked at his shaft, smiling up at the cute young boy. ‘It really is no wonder you’re going to be a father at such a young age… any woman would want to be impregnated by a cute boy with a huge dick like that.’

‘Well…’ Said Harleen, ‘…not  _ any  _ woman. Just boy-hungry harlots like us. That’s why Pam and I are friends, after all!’

‘What? You mean it isn’t for my delightful personality?’ Pam joke d  with her friend, then wrapped her lips around Allen’s cock. ‘Mmph…’

‘Oooo!’ Moaned the young boy. ‘Damn it… I just met you two…’

_ ‘ _ Such a boy-loving whore, aren’t you, Pam? Although I suppose I’m one to talk.’  Harleen moved her head lower down, sucking on Allen’s fat balls. They bulged nicely, full of creamy sperm just waiting to blast out.  Harleen fondled and suckled on them, loving how such a cute kid could have such fantastic equipment. She could feel herself getting wet down below.

Pam closed her eyes, giving a blowjob to a little boy. She would hate to be like Leslie and take a vow of celibacy. Life without sex would be ever so boring, especially if it meant she couldn’t suck off young boys. She tasted precum, the salty liquid spilling slowly out of the end of the boy’s impressive cock. Pam was in awe at how much the boy could produce – and this was only the precum! She could understand wanting to be nothing but a breeding slut who pumped out babies for the man this cock belonged to… especially if he was a cutie pie like Allen. Selina was a very lucky woman.

Harleen wanted to do more. She began to remove her apron and dress. To Allen’s wide - eyed surprise, she wore nothing underneath to cover her tits.  They were almost as excellent as Selina’s, but were surely still a fantastic, shining example of female beauty. Pam, with a final few hungry sucks, pulled herself off of Allen. She too started to remove her top, taking off her lab coat and blouse. 

To Allen’s further surprise, both women had… animal features.  On  Harleen was a pair of rabbit ears, and on Pam… no ears, but she had a pair of what looked like fairy wings attached to her  back. ‘Hehe… you’re curious about my ears, huh?’ Asked Harleen.

‘ Honestly, after everything in the last year.. . I sort of just go with it.’

The two women started to move their big, thick breasts towards Allen’s cock, chuckling at his last comment. ‘So, baby boy,’ said Harleen, ‘I bet Selina doesn’t do this for you.’

‘Uh... actually, she does.’

Harleen looked surprised and amazed. ‘Well, geez. Does she let you put it in her butt?’

‘Yea h, she does feel like doing that sometimes. ’

‘Well, my, my! Seems you’ve found yourself a fine older wife… I wonder how many babies you’ll give her.’

‘As many… ah.’ The girls pressed their breasts against the young boy’s dick. ‘As many as… she wants. Aaaaaah..’ the boy moaned as the pair of  huge-chested women massaged his cock. They wrapped their breasts around it, smothering his thick length in soft flesh. He closed his eyes, thinking of Selina… sure, this felt a bit wrong to him, but he knew Selina’s stance. If he could keep it secret, then he was welcome to fuck any boy-loving bitches that came across his path. Not that  these two seemed like the types who would let him say no.

They kept massaging his big cock, making bemused noises as their tits became lathered with Allen’s slimy precum. Both women loved the feeling of his warm, throbbing dick between their breasts. It was such a forbidden pleasure; to seduce a boy so young and have him fuck their tits. Harleen loved how they were doing this while the kid’s adult wife was giving birth…  she bit her lip and flicked her hair aside, showing off her ears as much as possible. She could tell the little kid liked them.

‘Girls, uh… I’m gonna cum, soon. I haven’t done it at all today... it’s gonna be a huge load...’

‘That’s okay, baby. Squirt it all over my tits. You can cover me in as much cum as you like!’ said Harleen, enthusiastically. She winked and poked her tongue out, while Pam merely smiled. Both women couldn’t wait to see what Allen had for them. They accelerated, slapping their fat tits against the boy’s groin, trying to coax an orgasm out of him.

Soon, they succeeded. They felt Allen’s dick throb into their breasts. ‘Ah... ah.... AAAAAAH!’ a massive rope of powerful juvenile cum squirted upwards, spilling all across Harleen’s face. The horny nurse moaned, sticking out her tongue to catch a second rope of jizz. It landed on her cheek, narrowly missing her eye. Pam watched the boy’s cock spray, then reveled in the feeling of sperm coating her face. Allen’s cum flew out both ways, soaking down both women with his strong, sticky sperm. They moaned and  thoroughly enjoyed the bath of juvenile jizz, watching as Allen blushed and moaned cutely.

‘Wow.’ said Harleen.

‘Wow!’ said Pam.

Harleen licked the cum from her face, trembling a little. She got to her feet, hastily removing her lower garments. By the time Allen had regained his senses, he was greeted with a lewd scene – Harleen had her fat ass pointed straight towards Allen, her body now entirely nude. Above her ass was a small cotton tail; that of a rabbit. It looked cute. Allen found himself smiling. So many beautiful women with cute, funny little features. The little wings on Pam’s back certainly took the cake. The pretty redhead stood a little to the side, while Harleen started to speak. ‘I think you know what to do, you little stud. Straight in my pussy, no pulling out. I want a load of that hot stuff straight up into my womb!’

‘Okay. I guess that’s alright.’ Allen plodded over towards Harleen, and grabbed his cock in his hand. He positioned it in front of her cunt, still feeling a little guilty, but he knew Selina would want to hear all about this later. Maybe not today, on account of the whole ‘giving birth’ thing, but Allen’s older wife always wanted to know about boy-loving whores in the area. Allen poked at the rabbit lady’s wet entrance, getting a feel for the shape of her hole. He gripped her ass cheeks and pushed himself inside her, opening Harleen’s pussy up with a ‘squish’.

‘Aaaaah!’ moaned the blonde woman. ‘That is stretching me  _ out!  _ That feels fantastic. I can feel your cute dick kissing my womb! I can feel it...’ Allen, not wanting to enjoy this  _ too  _ much, started to get going quickly. Harleen kept praising the boy and his long, thick cock, but Allen was distracted. Pam had positioned herself behind him. Her bare breasts pressed against his back as she started to rub his shoulders.

Allen felt quite relaxed. This was nice. Lewd, ball-slapping sex and a shoulder massage. To top it off, Pam started to give him gentle kisses along the neck. ‘You’re the cutest boy.’ said Pam. ‘I can’t wait for my turn.’ She continued kissing Allen, but didn’t do anything to interrupt his frenzied thrusts.

‘Ohhhhh, fuuuuuuck!’ screamed Harleen. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled back. She hadn’t felt a burning pleasure this intense in  _ years.  _ Sure, she’d indulged her urges many times in the past at Pam’s side, but all of the boys had cocks of a size you’d expect. She’d found a boy who was cute, polite, proven virile,  _ and  _ he was well-hung! Harleen felt like it was her lucky day. ‘Cum inside me,’ she begged, ‘cum as deep inside me as you can!’

‘Okay, Miss Harleen. I’m gonna do it now!’ Allen hilted himself inside her, the sex not having lasted too long. Probably thanks to the thrill of a new, unexplored pussy. ‘Agh... aaaagh...’ the young boy shot his load, filling up the slutty nurse’s womb with young sperm. Harleen squealed, and Pam smiled to herself, continuing to massage Allen. She was soaking wet down below, thanks to the wild, lewd display in front of her.

Allen felt Pam pull away from him, while he pulled out of Harleen. The nurse’s tits hung freely, and a fresh creampie started to leak from her cunt. ‘There you go, miss. You’re welcome.’

‘My turn, now. Don’t keep me waiting.’ Pamela laid back on one of the examination tables, lifting up her skirt. She dropped her green, lacy panties, and Allen wondered where all these women found such lovely underwear. Holding the garment with one finger, she flicked it aside. Allen walked brusquely over to her, and climbed atop the nude doctor Isley. He was good to go one more time, and was beginning to feel anxious about Selina. She might’ve finished pushing his baby out by now. He decided to get this over with and give Pam what she asked for.

‘I’m putting it in, Miss Pamela. Here I go!’ Simultaneously, Pamela became occupied at both ends. While Allen started to fuck her wet cunt,  Harleen had climbed atop the doctor’s head. She sat her wet, leaking pussy down on Pam’s mouth, muffling her squeals as Allen stretched open her cunt with his huge member.  Harleen rubbed herself on the quietly moaning whore’s face, forcing her to eat the  creampie out of her cunt. 

Allen leaned in, closing his eyes as he fucked Pam in missionary position. Allen greatly enjoyed watching the scene unfolding in front of him, especially with Harleen’s big, funny rabbit ears. The woman’s  breasts bounced around a bit as she rubbed herself vigorously on Pam’s face. The redheaded woman gladly lapped away at her friend’s hole, sucking down everything she could. 

Allen savoured the feeling, enjoying the squeezing feeling as he pumped his cock in and out of Pam. He realised he’d never actually had vaginal sex with two women in the same day – Leslie always took it in a different hole. Allen moaned quietly, wondering what would happen if he introduced these two to Selina... or, more so, what if they got pregnant?

Harleen certainly liked the idea. ‘Cum in her pussy, Allen!’ she said, close to cumming in Pam’s mouth. ‘Put a baby in her, too. I pet Pam would love to swell up with a cute kid for you. That would be  _ so  _ naughty! Haha!’

‘Mmmmmmph!’ Pam moaned. Allen could feel her starting to squeeze him harder. With a few final, powerful thrusts, he pushed himself against Pam’s cervix and started to cum. ‘Mmmmm...’

‘Ah... ah... ah...’ The three of them all orgasmed at once.  Harleen screamed out in  ecstasty as she filled Pam’s mouth with liquid arousal, while the pretty doctor clamped down on Allen’s fat cock and squirted all over him. The young boy filled her womb with his boyish, powerful seed, giving quiet, content moans. He felt a little bit sore, but that didn’t make his orgasm any less fantastic. He leaned down into Pam’s tits as his seed left his cock, filling her unprotected tunnel with millions of virile sperm.

When he pulled out, Allen fell over backwards. He panted happily, watching another creampie drip out of Pam. He closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating what would happen if they got pregnant. Both women  had taken the full blast of his load, deep into their pussies… Allen decided he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

The door to the exam room abruptly swung open… and in walked Leslie.

She frowned. ‘Allen.’

‘Uh… Leslie…’ the boy stammered, ‘I can explain…?’

+++

Selina smiled at Allen as he entered with Pam, Harleen and Leslie. ‘How are you, my little husband? What have you been up to?’

‘N-never mind how I am! Are you alright?’

Selina glanced to Harleen, who was trying not to laugh, and Pam, who looked a little ashamed ‘Ah, I get it… you were off  fucking busty sluts! It’s okay, I understand. There wasn’t much point in you sticking around, anyway. You must have been worried sick about me!’ Selina stared at the two women. ‘I think I’ll have a chat with you two naughty ladies later.’

‘But… are you okay?’ Asked Allen. ‘I really wanted to be in here with you…’

‘A birth is a private event.’ remarked Leslie.

‘Oh, will you shut it?’ Snapped Selina. ‘I’d rather have had him here, one way or another. Not that it matters in the end.’ A little bundle in Selina’s arms started to move. ‘Meet our baby, Allen!’

Allen, a look of excitement and wonder on his face, bent down and took the bundle carefully from Selina. The little, tiny baby looked exactly how Allen would imagine a baby Selina, except for the girl’s cute little nose – it more closely resembled Allen’s.

Allen felt a weird kind of joy he’d never had before. ‘She’s got cat ears.’ He observed. ‘She’s so cute! She’s really, really cute. I wanna cuddle her.’

‘ We need to keep her here for a little while.’ Said Leslie. ‘After that, she can come home with you. She looks very healthy so far. Congratulations, you two!’

‘Mm. Maybe next time we can make a little boy! He’d look just like you, I bet.’ Said Selina. ‘After looking at this little angel’s face, there’s simply no way I’ll be able to stop at just one.’

Allen gave his tiny daughter a kiss on the forehead, and the girl stirred a little. He played with her a bit, touching her little hand with his. She grabbed his thumb. ‘Sure, Selina. Anything you want!’


End file.
